The Secret World of Bob Newby
by Section8grl
Summary: Bob's thoughts during the series. Joyce/Bob, obviously. Jopper in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for some updates to this story. What do you think? Reviews are love.

CHAPTER 1: MADMAX

Bob Newby loved movies . As a kid, on a Saturday morning he could usually be found in a darkened cinema with a bucket of popcorn and a large soda, staring up at that big screen. It didn't matter what film, he loved all types, sci-fi, action, musicals, comedies, everything except horror movies. He didn't like scary things.

He felt like his life was now a movie, a romantic comedy, where the lovable geek gets the girl. The girl in question, Joyce Byers, Bob's longtime crush. They'd been dating for a few months now and he still couldn't quite believe it was real, that she chose him. During their secret make-out sessions in stockroom of the general store, where they giggled like a couple of teenagers behind the bleachers, he half expected her call out someone else's name, but it never happened.

He was worried about Joyce. She'd been very anxious lately and very protective of Will. But then it was approaching the one year anniversary of his disappearance, bad memories were resurfacing. Bob didn't exactly know what happened to Will a year ago. He just vanished one night. Joyce was worried sick. People started to believe he was dead, the police even found a body in the quarry. There was a funeral. Then miraculously Will turned up alive. Rumours flew all over town about where he'd been, what he did. The family didn't talk about it, but the whole thing left them badly scarred.

Bob wanted so much to take away Joyce's pain, ease her worries and anxiety, bring back the happy carefree girl he knew in high school. So he was always thinking up ways to make them all happy. He brought one of them to movie night, a video camera. The could turn their lives into actual movies. He and Joyce could watch them in years to come with their grandkids, he crossed his fingers and hoped. If only he could get her to stop hiding her face everytime he pointed the camera at her.

He found the boys in Will's room talking, something do with Kenny Rogers.

"I love Kenny Rogers" Bob exclaimed stepping into the room.

The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. Bob wasn't sure what the joke but he suspected he was the butt of it. He didn't mind, it was nice to see them laugh.

Later, watching Mr Mom, one of his favourite movies with Joyce and her sons, Bob didn't think he'd ever been happier in his life. He could spend the rest of his life in that moment. But as he was leaving reality intruded. He gave Joyce a hug and a kiss, then he smelt cigarette smoke in her hair, nothing unusual in itself. But it was the brand, he recognised it. Camels! Jim Hopper's brand.

Joyce had seen Jim today. That alone was not enough to burst Bob's bubble. It was the fact she'd never mentioned it. Why? Was it something to do with Will? Or was there another reason?

Sleep did not come easy to Bob Newby that night. When it did, he was haunted by dreams of Joyce and Jim Hopper in each other's arms.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the new Chapter 2. If I don't get any reviews, I'll take the hint and remove the story.

CHAPTER 2

Halloween! Bob's favourite day of the year. He'd always loved it, ever since he was a kid. Hard not to love a holiday that encouraged kids to wear a costume and eat candy until they puked. Bob still loved dressing up and as anyone who looked at him could tell he had a soft spot for sweet things.

This year was especially exciting, he was spending it at the Byer's helping Joyce with the trick or treaters while Jonathan took Will round. Not everyone's idea of a fun Halloween, but for Bob any time spent with Joyce was better than all the candy in the world.

Will and his friends were going as the Ghostbusters. Joyce had been sewing the costume for months. Bob had offered to buy a proper one but she was having none of it. She even snapped at him saying she didn't want charity.

The words stung but Bob didn't take them personally. He understood her being so defensive. For years she had been the subject of pity and ridicule. As a result her armour was extra thick and extra strong. It was going to take time for her to really let someone in, let **him** in. But Bob was a patient man, he would wait as long as it took.

He smelt the smoke as soon as he wallked in the door, he even tasted it in Joyce's kiss. A lone cigarette was stubbed out in the ashtray on the kitchen table. She and Jim had obviously been sharing smokes, just like in high school. Bob could picture it, the two of them, sitting either side of the table, their fingertips touching as they passed the cigarette between. It was an innocent image but it brought back his dream from the night before.

Bob didn't like these thoughts, these doubts. Didn't like how they made him feel, jealous and suspicious. But he couldn't seem to help it. Comparing himself to the tall, striking police chief, he wondered, what woman would pick him? Joyce had. He held onto that thought.

He was so preoccupied with his own insecurities that it took a few minutes for him to notice that Joyce was upset. He cursed himself for not being more aware of her needs. Before he could ask what was wrong, she made a big show of checking the time, saying the boys would be home soon and she had to get dinner on. He was hurt that she didn't confide in him, but decided to leave it for now. They'd have time to talk later, plus he had things to do himself.

Putting on his vampire costume Bob checked everything was working properly on his video camera. He was lending it to Jonathan, to film Will trick or treating. It would be a nice thing for Joyce to watch later and it was something he and the photography loving Jonathan could bond over.

Jonathan wasn't quite warming up to him like Will was. Bob could understand why. Being older Jonathan remembered more of the nightmare that was his parent's marriage. He didn't want to see his mother hurt again. Bob was going to do everything possible to prove that he wouldn't hurt Joyce. All he wanted was to be part of the family.

After the boys had gone, while they were waiting for the first trick or treaters, Bob put on a Kenny Rogers album and pulled Joyce up to dance. Carried away with the lyrics to 'Islands in the Stream' he suggested they move away from Hawkins, away from the memories, the rumours, the nasty comments. _Away from a certain tall, police chief_ , a cynical voice in his head added, Bob ignored it.

"Be a normal family" he coaxed.

"This isn't a normal family" she replied, tears in her eyes and voice. She didn't elaborate.

Later, for the first time since they started seeing each other Joyce asked Bob to spend the night. He wanted to think it was because she was ready to take their relationship to the next level, but he knew the real reason. She was in a bad way and needed someone. He just happened to be there. It was not a happy throught.

End of chapter 2

Be kind, review.


	3. Chapter 3

I've done a JK Rowling and written an epilogue already.

CHAPTER 3: The Pollywog

Waking up, Bob was disappointed to see Joyce was already up, the bed long gone cold. It would have been nice to find her sleeping peacefully next to him, all the worry and anxiety gone from her face. He could hear a lot of commotion, the frantic panic of getting two kids ready and off to school. Wanting to be part of this little domestic scene, he dressed quickly. He found Joyce's car keys and took them out to her.

Jonathan did not look happy to see him. "He's staying the night now?" he asked his mother accusingly.

Bob sighed. It was going to take a lot more than a video camera to win Jonathan over. Things were so much easier with Will.

Will reminded Bob of himself at that age. Awkward, shy, an eternal outcast, perfect target for the bullies. Will was even in the AV Club. Jonathan was more like the moody, loner kid. Keep themselves to themselves. Not really part of any group. No patience for idiots and their nonsense. A bit like a young Jim Hopper. Jim as he was now, back in high school Jim had been the life and soul of the party. Bob surpressed the thought that Jonathan would prefer Jim as a stepfather.

As Joyce was running late, Bob drove Will to school in the 'Bobmobile'. Will was clearly troubled, and unlike Joyce who changed the subject or shrugged it off, happy to talk about it. He was having horrible nightmares, a monster coming after him. Bob told him about his own childhood trauma, Mr Baldo. The name still made Bob shudder.

Mr Baldo was a clown at a fairground that scared holy hell out of Bob. For months afterwards he had nightmares about Mr Baldo. He told Will how he finally dealt with it. Instead of running in his dreams, he stood up to the scary clown, told him to go away. He hoped the same thing would work for Will. There was enough to be scared of awake for a kid like Will.

With one problem solved, or so he hoped, Bob turned his attention to another one. Getting Joyce to open up. Knowing she wouldn't have had time to fix herself any lunch with running late, he took her some. They sat outside the store eating and talking.

Bob explained more about his childhood, feeling like an outcast, just like Will. He hoped Joyce would share something of her own childhood. She didn't. Trying to interest her, he talked more about Will, explained about his bashed up camera. She leapt on that, wanting to know more, worried once again about her son. He tried to reassure her that things would be okay, but she didn't seem to listen. Then he dropped the L word.

He didn't actually come out and say he loved her, but he mentioned one of the things he loved about her. He hoped she might say it back, but she didn't. He tried not to be hurt about that, telling himself she was just preoccupied.

Work cheered Bob up a bit, he loved the Radioshack, technology was another of his passions. He loved getting to work with all the hi-tec gadgets, that once would have been dismissed as fantasies. A call from Joyce cheered him up even more. She wanted to know how to play the tape from the video camera, it wouldn't fit in the VCR. He explained the difference between the tapes and talked her through how to connect the camera to the TV. Before he could ask her anything she hung up. She'd sounded pretty worried. He hoped everything was alright.

End of chapter 3

Keep reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

As it's the weekend you get two chapters. I know Bob wasn't in episode 4. I just thought I'd write a little something about what he was doing while everything else was going on. Since this was the episode where he was originally supposed to die, it seem appropriate to post something.

CHAPTER 4: Will the Wise

Hawkins was a small town. Gossip travels fast in small towns, probably because it doesn't have far to go. That was one of the best and worst things about living in a small town. Gossip was how Bob found out about Will and Joyce's frantic search for him at the school.

A couple of customers were talking about it. Apparently Joyce had nearly run them off the road, as she speeded to the school like a bat out of hell. More customers revealed more details. Will had been found on the school field in some kind of trance. He'd been taken home ill.

Bob was worried, he wanted to go straight round but his regional manager was coming up for a meeting. He couldn't miss it, he'd be fired. As it was he was distracted through the whole meeting, doubtful he took in a word that was said. It was late when he finished, he couldn't really go round now. He phoned when he got home but there was no answer. They must be asleep. He didn't want to disturb them. Tomorrow was his day off, he'd go round then.

Next morning Bob set off as early as he dared, he wanted to let them have a sleep in. He put together a collection of crosswords, wordsearches, number puzzles, find the object puzzles, even a puzzle box. When he was ill as a kid nothing cheered him up like a puzzle. Bob also took some food for Joyce, she wouldn't have thought to feed herself.

Approaching the turn-off to the Byer's house Bob saw something that made him step on the breaks. Jim's police truck was parked in front of the house. How did Jim know what happened? Through the grapevine like Bob, or had Joyce called him. He froze, not sure whether to stay or go.

Sitting in his car, Bob remembered the one time he'd gone to the house while Jim was there. He'd walked in, straight away he knew something was up. They stopped talking as soon he entered. They weren't actually doing anything, but it was the way they acted, they couldn't have looked more guilty if he'd caught them having sex on the kitchen table.

Jim quickly made his excuses and left. Joyce walked him to the door. They exchanged a few words. Bob couldn't hear what they were saying, they were talking softly and the washing machine was on. Jim gave Joyce's arm a squeeze, it was a comforting squeeze, a reassuring squeeze, but it seemed like so much more.

Bob tried really hard not to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. Joyce and Jim had a lot of history. They'd dated in high school until Lonnie came on the scene. Even when Jim moved away, they stayed in touch. Everyone in town had heard Lonnie's drunken rants about the 'love letters', if you could call Christmas and birthday cards love letters.

But it was more than that. Will's disappearance seemed to create an a bond between them. A deep connection that Bob could never hope to replicate no matter how much he tried. It was a depressing thought.

Realising he'd been sitting there for a while, Bob turned his car around and went home. He didn't feel like being a third wheel.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

One bit of this chapter was inspired by an interview with Sean Astin.

CHAPTER 5: Dig Dug

Bob took the puzzles round the next day. He'd pretty much forgotten about his darker thoughts, or at least had put things into perspective. His relationship with Joyce was still rather new, they were feeling their way along, adjusting. Her calling Jim yesterday was instinct, a habit developed over they year following Will's disappearance.

Rather than getting all jealous and shouting, like Lonnie used to, Bob had decided to be supportive, whichever way he could. Eventually Joyce would come to realise she could call on him in a crisis. He would do anything to make their relationship work.

She must have heard his car because she came out to meet him. She wasn't all that pleased to see him, although she forced a smile. He showed her the puzzles, explaining how he'd loved them as a kid. She wasn't listening, more keen on getting him to leave. He was hurt, but wanting to be supportive he didn't say anything. Telling her to call him if she needed anything he turned to leave.

"They don't call me Bob the Brain for nothing" he said more to himself.

Joyce called him back, maybe he could help. Before she let him in the house she made him promise not to ask any questions. It sounded important so he promised.

Inside the house Bob's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Black crayon drawings covered the whole place like some horrible spider's web. The furniture had been moved aside, the drawings were spread all over the floor and taped to the wall. Joyce and Mike Wheeler were frantic, and Will.

If Bob was honest with himself, Will frightened him a little bit. The kid looked terrible, pale, thin, very quiet and intense. He just seemed to stare straight ahead. Bob wanted to run for the door, but he was worried and he loved a puzzle.

Joyce showed him another drawing matching one taped to the refridgerator, with an X on it.

"What's at the X? Pirate treasure?" He joked trying to lighten the mood. No one laughed.

"No questions" Joyce reminded him.

Realising the seriousness of the situation Bob concentrated on the puzzle. One particular part drew his attention, it looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out. Taking a step back, it hit him.

"It's a map!" he exclaimed.

The drawings were a map of the waterways around Hawkins, the lakes and rivers. They just needed to figure out where X was.

That was the hard part. Joyce was getting more and more impatient. As soon as Bob figured out where abouts X might be, she had them all in the car and off. It was dark by then, they couldn't see very well, and X was a bit off the beaten track. Bob and Joyce were soon bickering. Suddenly Will sat up and gave them a direction. Bob felt an icy chill go down his spine.

They eventually pulled into a pumpkin field, empty except for one car, a police truck.

"What's Jim doing here?" Bob asked more for something to say.

It was obvious why Jim was here. He'd been at the Byers' house, he'd seen the drawings. No doubt he helped put them up. Joyce couldn't have moved the sofa by herself. Why he'd come to this field though was a mystery.

The car screeched to a halt and Joyce jumped. Bob followed, wrinkling his nose at the smell, the pumpkins were all rotten. There was no sign of Jim but there was a shovel and a partly dug hole. Joyce grabbed the shovel and started digging.

Below the soil was a load of yucky black gunk, just like on the pumpkins. Bob was making a connection and he didn't like it. She punched a hole through the gunk and ordered him to lower her down. He didn't argue. He was getting a bad feeling.

The found themselves in a dark tunnel. Bob was reminded of the room of snakes in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Black vines covered the hole place, slithering over each other. Were these tunnels running under all of Hawkins?

Joyce started calling out for Jim. The chief had come down here? By himself? Was he crazy? Suddenly, she bent down and picked something up, half a cigarette.

"It's his!" she exclaimed.

Like Bob needed to be told. It wasn't like anyone else was going to be down here. Although he did admire Jim's resourcefullness in laying down 'breadcrumbs' to find his way back.

Further on they found Jim. The vines had wrapped themselves around him, trapping him. Some were even round his neck, strangling him. Bob and Joyce managed to pull them away a bit.

"Knife" Jim managed to choke out.

They hunted among the vines on the floor until the found the Swiss Army Knife and cut through the vines round Jim's neck. They gave a horrible screech and retreated. This was just getting freakier.

Between them Bob and Joyce helped Jim to his feet. She let out a cry of relief, holding the chief's face tenderly in her hands. Jim in turn couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Joyce" he said, his voice full of emotion.

Watching them, Bob was transported back to high school. The Winter Snowball. He'd been sitting round the edge of the dance floor with the other dateless wonders, while the King and Queen, Jim Hopper and Joyce Carter danced under the spotlight. The couple stared into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to everything else.

They were like that now. Surprisingly, it was Jim who broke the spell, finally realising that Bob was there. He reached back and managed to give Bob a thankful pat on the stomach.

"Hey Bob" he said, as if they'd just bumped into each other on the street.

"Hi Jim" he responded automatically, exactly the same way.

Before anything else was said, and Bob had a chance to ask the first of a million questions on his mind, they were surrounded by men spacesuits like on ET. They herded them away and started burning the vines, that started their horrible screeching again. Jim managed to go back and pick up his hat. Bob's inner geek couldn't help but feel a little thrill at that. Just like Indiana Jones.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: The Spy

Do you ever take a moment, look at your life and wonder what the hell is going on? Bob Newby was doing that now, or he would be if he actually had a moment.

From the moment the spacesuit guys charged into the creepy vine tunnel, Bob had felt like a leaf on the wind. Herded out the tunnels with Joyce Byers and Jim Hopper, taken to Hawkins lab, Jim dragged off for tests, Will brought in on a gurney, screaming in agony, he was burning, but there were no burns. All Bob could do was hold onto Joyce, whether to comfort her or anchor himself, he couldn't be sure.

Eventually, Will settled down and went to sleep. Bob and Joyce were taken somewhere to clean up. A doctor gave them both a quick once over and pronounced them fine. They were given scrubs to wear and allowed to return to Will. There was still no sign of Jim.

Alone in Will's room while Mike dozed in a chair, Joyce told Bob everything. Starting with the girl Eleven. How she'd been held at Hawkins lab by Dr Brenner, and used for experiments, one of which led to a tearing of the fabric in reality, opening a door into another world, a world they called the Upside Down. Will had fallen through one of these rips, somehow he was still able to communicate with Joyce, through Christmas lights.

When a body was found in the quarry, people put her claims of communication with Will down to grief. She'd gotten through to Jim, who discovered the body was fake.

Bob noted the emotion in Joyce's voice as she related Jim telling her he believed her. He was the only one who believed her. Bob was surprised to find he wasn't jealous, just extremely thankful Joyce had someone by her side during that most difficult time.

The story continued. Joyce and Jim had tracked down Eleven's mother, in a catatonic state, and followed the trail to Hawkins lab. Jim convinced Dr Brenner to allow them into the Upside Down to rescue Will.

Wondering what kind of deal Jim had to make for Will's safe return, Bob felt his respect for the police chief rise. One question though. What happened to Eleven?

Joyce made sure Mike was sleeping before continuing. Eleven had escaped from the lab during the initial panic. The holes through to the Upside Down didn't just let people in, they let in a monster called the Demogorgon. Eleven had eventually met and befriended Mike and the others, although she and Mike may have been more than just good friends. She helped them locate Will in the Upside Down but sacrificed herself to save Mike from the Demogorgon.

Bob's heart went out to Mike. What about Dr Brenner and his team of sadists? The Demogorgon got them, Joyce told him with more than a little satisfaction. Good riddance.

For the past year Joyce and Jim had been bringing Will to Hawkins every month. He got regular check ups to see if he suffered any after effects from his time in the Upside Down. He'd recently started having visions of some scary shadow monster.

Finally, Joyce apologised to Bob for not telling him the truth. She'd lost count of the piles of confidentiality agreements she signed. He'd have to do the same. No surprise there.

"Guess my idea of moving to Maine doesn't sound so crazy" he joked.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all" she replied on the verge of tears.

Not crazy, but it would never work Bob realised. No matter how far they ran it wouldn't change things. They could move to the other side of the world, the memories would still be there, the nightmares. How would Will manage without Mike, Lucas and Dustin? They helped keep him sane. What about Joyce? Could she manage without the support of Jim? She'd been leaning on him for the past year. Bob could try, but did he have the strength for it?

The image from the tunnel, Joyce and Jim, lost in each other, popped into Bob's mind. Joyce clearly had deep feelings for Jim. One day she would wake up and realise it. Miles away from him that would only cause her pain, and regret. Bob was starting to think that his dream of a future with Joyce, watching old home movies with their grandchildren, was just that, a dream.

She brought him back to reality, thanking him for taking everything so well. He tried to make light of it.

"Bob Newby, Superhero" he joked, although he never any less like Superman, and more like Clark Kent.

Mike woke up as Jim and Dr Owens came into the room. Jim looked worried about something. He hugged Joyce, patted Bob on the back, and affectionately ruffled Mike's hair, before asking about Will.

As if hearing his name Will woke up. Dr Owens asked him some questions, did he remember any of the people in the room? Will remembered Joyce and Mike, not Bob and Jim. He only recognised Dr Owens as a doctor. Very worrying.

Dr Owens wanted to test a theory. Someone wheeled in a plastic container, with one of the snake like vines from the tunnel. There wasn't much space in the room, so Mike and Jim sat on counter at the side, Bob stayed by Joyce's side. Dr Owens held a blow torch to the vine, it screeched, and Will and screamed in agony. The two were connected. Everyone was shocked. The test was going on a bit too long. Jim leapt forward and stopped it. Bob silently thanked him.

Dr Owens asked to speak to Joyce and Jim outside. Bob didn't say anything. He was new to all this. They'd been navigating this crazy world for a year. He would just be in the way. Curiosity led him to look out the window, in time to see Jim put his arm round Joyce's shoulders and her lean against him. They were so in tune with each other. Bob provided her with sense of normality, but Jim understood her.

Joyce disappeared to try and get some answers, Jim muttered something about making a phone call. Bob stayed with Mile and Will, chatting to them, about school, their latest Dungeons & Dragons campaign, anything to stop himself dwelling on things.

When Joyce returned, Will sat up all intense and creepy, announced that he knew how to stop the shadow monster.

They all gathered in the conference room, the only place with a table big enough for the map. Some people from Hawkins lab had broken into the Byers' house and taken photos of the whole thing. They also brought back a picture of the shadow monster, Will drew. One glance was almost enough to send Bob running for door. His determination to be there for Joyce and Will kept him standing. That shadow monster was the stuff of nightmares, Mr Baldo was a teddy bear by comparison.

Will examined the map, he pointed to one part. That was it, the one spot the shadow monster wouldn't let him see, a weak spot, they could attack it there.

Joyce, Mike and Bob took Will back to his room. Jim went with Dr Owens to oversee the operation. Hopefully this would soon be over and they could go back to not-normal.

Will started acting weird, even weirder. He apologised to Joyce, it made him do it, they hurt him, he didn't like that. Bob was confused, but a horrible comprehension was dawning on the others. Will told his mother to go, they'd be here.

"It's a trap" Mike cried running out the room continuing to scream. "It's a trap"

A trap? Oh Shit!

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

I struggled a little bit with this chapter. Writing about death, especially from the point of view of the dying person, made me dwell on things I'd rather not think about. Hope you like it.

CHAPTER 8: The Mind Flayer

Bob Newby hated horror movies, hated scary things. He still hid behind the sofa watch Doctor Who, the Daleks gave him the creeps. It was one of life's great ironies that he was now in a horror, only it was no movie, and the horror was very real.

Mike was out in the corridor, trying to get past the guards screaming that it was a trap. Bob went out and dragged him back in. It was too late. Sirens started, flashing orange lights came on, then the screaming started. It was a sound Bob would never forget as long as he lived. The scream of absolute terror, the scream of death.

Mike claimed they needed to knock Will out. He was danger to them. He could communicate with the shadow monster, give away their position. Bob was getting frantic, they didn't have time to mess about, but Joyce prepared a syringe. She tested Will first, to see how much of her boy was still in there. He took a little too long to recognise his mother. She administered the sedative.

Now they just had to get out. But how? A kid, a single mother, and a shop manager? What chance did they have against the flesh eating monsters?

As if in answer to a prayer, the door burst open and there stood Jim, carrying a big gun, looking tall, powerful and every inch the hero. How could Joyce possible resist? Hell, Bob was a little turned on himself.

Dr Owens stood behind Jim. He led them upto the main security office. At least they would be able to track the monsters' movements. There was bad news. The lab was on lockdown, emergency power only, the external doors locked. Someone had to go down to the generator room, turn the main back, reboot the system and unlock the doors.

Jim volunteered but Bob stopped him. Rebooting computers wasn't easy, if you did it wrong the whole system could go down. Jim was many things but well versed in BASIC he wasn't. Dr Owens didn't know either. Bob was their only hope. He spent most of his life around technology. Jim tried arguing again but Bob shot him down. There was simply no other way.

He turned to Joyce. She hugged him to upset to speak.

"I'll be okay" he reassured her. "Bob Newby. Superhero"

This was his chance to be a real hero. He'd come to realise something. The hero wasn't always the tough guy with a guy. The hero didn't always get the girl. One thing all heros had in common, they did the right thing. They didn't cower in corners when things got tough. They stood tall and did what needed to be done. That was the type of hero he wanted to be.

Bob and Jim dragged a dead security guard on the emergency stairwell. They took his access card, gun and walkie-talkie, Bob trying to keep the vomit down the whole town. Jim gave him a quick lesson on handling a gun. Safety on. Safety off. Point and shoot. Easy enough. There was an awkward silence. Bob broke it.

"If anything should happen..." he started.

"I'll get them out" Jim promised.

The two men wished each other luck and seperated. Bob headed downstairs, his heart pounding. What if he encountered one of those things? Dr Owens' voice over the tannoy system was reassuring, but still, all Bob's senses were on high alert.

In the generator room, he flicked the switch to turn on the main power, then sat at the computer terminal and set about rebooting the system. His fingers flew confidently across the keyboard. This was his world, his kingdom. Jim could investigate dark underground tunnels, and lead people through buildings overrun with monsters, but Bob could handle the technical stuff. They were a bit like James Bond and Q. Bob smiled despite himself.

Finally, he unlocked the doors, as he was about to leave Dr Owens warned him that the creatures were gaining on the other. Bob had a light bulb moment. Sitting back down he activated the sprinklers on a lower floor, distracting the creatures and buying the others some time.

Making his way back Bob appreciated Dr Owens' guiding voice more than ever. He didn't feel so scared and alone, until the voice announced that a creature was heading his way. Bob panicked, only then noticing his empty hands. He'd left the gun behind, such a rookie mistake. He was helpless.

Dr Owens told him of a nearby broom cupboard. Bob could have happily kissed the good doctor in that moment. He climbed in and closed the door except for a tiny crack to look out of. He could hear the drooling snarl of the creature, it's paws on the floor tiles, getting closer.

When he saw it, Bob's blood went cold. Not even in his worst nightmare could he have imagined such a monster. He held his breath while it passed, hoping it couldn't smell fear.

He waited until Dr Owens gave him the all clear before leaving the cupboard. He knocked over a mop, it landed with a clatter that sounded more like a gunshot in the empty corridor. The creatures roared.

Shit!

Bob ran, charging up the stairs, ignoring the pains in his legs, the stitch in his side. The door to the ground floor was one flight up. Freedom! Sweet freedom! He barreled through the door and beheld a beautiful sight.

Joyce! Waiting for him, smiling with relief. Bob returned the smile thinking if he died right now, he couldn't have a better last image.

The creature hit him with the force of a sixteen wheeler, sending him flying. He landed on his back, the creature on top of him. He knew, as certain as the sun rises each morning, he was going to die. He heard Joyce scream, the sound of gunfire. Jim, the hero, a little bit too late.

As Bob Newby died, his last thought wasn't of the monsters tearing into his flesh but Joyce Byers smile.

End of chapter 8


	8. Epilogue

I'd already written this, and after the last couple of chapters, I thought it deserved a nice fluffy epilogue. I'm talking rainbows and unicorns here. You have been warned.

EPILOGUE

20 Years Later

The cake was nearly finished, Joyce just need to finish writing the message on it blue frosting. It required a lot of concentration, but her husband didn't seem to understand that.

"Jim! Stop it!" she ordered trying to shrug him off.

"I can't help it" Jim exclaimed. "I'm happy, and when I'm happy I.." he went back to nuzzling her neck.

Joyce understood his excitement, she could hardly contain her own. After a lengthy process of interviews, paperwork and every aspect of their lives examined under a microscope, Will and his partner Kevin had finally been allowed to adopt. They were bringing their new baby boy home today.

Nearly everyone had come to meet the new family member. Jonathan and Nancy with their two kids, 11 year old Robbie and 9 year old Barbara, Barb for short. Jane and Mike with their one year old daughter, Roberta, who everyone called Bobbie. Dustin and his wife, Steve Harrington and his partner. Even Rob and Sara, Jim and Joyce's 15 year old twins had been persuaded to stay home. The only ones missing were Lucas and Max, their kid had the measles. It was practically a full house at the Hoppers.

Jim had adopted the boys after he and Joyce married. Lonnie hadn't contested it, Jonathan was over 18, and after Will came out, Lonnie wanted nothing to do with his younger son. No one really cared. They boys had given Jim the adoption papers as a wedding present. Jim was speechless, a first for him. When they asked if they could call him Dad, he lost it, just pulled them into a tight hug.

"I really need to get this finished" Joyce said forcefully. Icing a cake was hard enough without Jim providing such a delicious distraction, making her think of other things she'd like to ice with frosting gun.

"It'll just take a minute" she promised.

"Okay" He stopped nuzzling her neck but kept his arms round her, resting his chin on her shoulder, watching her work. As soon as she pronounced the cake finished, he moved it aside, spun Joyce around, lifted her onto the counter and treated her to the kind of scorching kiss, that had she not been sitting, would certainly have made her knees give way.

"Mom! Dad! What's taking so...? EEEWWW! GROSS!

The twins made a quick exit, not happy at catching their parents in a passionate clinch. Everyone else laughed, having long gotten used to the senior Hoppers' public displays of affection. They found it cute that the couple were still so much after all these years. They'd also learned to knock before entering a room.

Steve popped his head through the door. "Get your pants on lovebirds" He called. "They're here"

"Later" Joyce promised.

"Definitely" Jim agreed. "I've got a few ideas involving that frosting gun"

"So have I" she whispered seductively.

"I love my wife" he proclaimed to no one in particular.

"Hey everyone" Kevin called. Tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, as confident as Will was quiet. They seem like polar opposites, but they actually had a lot in common. Also, when Will told Kevin the truth about his past and the Upside Down, the other man hadn't run away screaming. "There's someone we'd like you to meet"

Will walked in holding a tiny bundle in his arms, smiling. The happy, carefree Will he'd been before the Upside Down.

"Say hi to Robert" He approached Joyce who had her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "How do you like your new grandson Mom?" he asked.

Joyce just shook her head, too overcome to speak. Jim put an arm around her and gave Will's shoulder a squeeze.

"You did good, kid" he said, his voice husky with emotion.

"Thanks Dad" Will replied, his own voice a little hoarse.

The spell on the room broke. Everyone came forward to congratulate the couple and meet little Robert. The cake was brought out, the writing was a little crooked, but no one cared. People started to relax. Finally Jonathan approached his brother, holding a framed photograph.

"It's time Will"

The photo was from Halloween 20 years ago. Bob Newby, dressed as a vampire was pretending to bite Will the Ghostbuster. Will looked at the photo for a moment then smiled at his brother.

"It's time everyone" he announced.

Sitting on the sofa with Kevin on one side and Joyce on the other, Will looked into his new son's eyes.

"Robert, I want to tell you a story. A story about a superhero"

THE END

That's it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited. You made writing this that much more special.


End file.
